the scavengers (fallout 3)
by mooskidoo
Summary: my two fallout characters Scott (ghoul) and Millie (this is my first ever Fan Fiction)
1. Chapter 1

The scavengers

Chapter 1

Millie sat on a creaky, wooden chair in the doctor's waiting room reading a copy of 'guns and bullets' she wasn't concentrating on the magazine. But of more on the occasional groans of pain coming from behind the curtain of the doctor's office she put down the magazine to fiddle with the loose, frizzy bits of her dark blonde hair which had fell out of her loose ponytail. Scott had been in there for an hour, they had left Megaton to scavenge around the outskirts of D.C. when Scott had been shot in the arm by a couple of raiders. Another 30 minutes passed until the curtain was pulled opened, Scott walked out his arm wrapped in a bandage his rotten, ghoulish face looking pale and Doctor Church followed him with a usual pissed off expression. Millie stood up filled with glee; she hurried over and hugged Scott trying to avoid his bandaged arm.

"Oh, thank god you're safe!" she sighed, "I was getting worried,"

"It's only a scratch it doesn't really OW! Jesus Christ that hurts!" Scott yelled.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Church moaned, slapping Scott on the back, "I've seen worse, anyhow here's some stimpak's take one a day till the swelling goes down" he handed over three stimpak's "these do work on ghouls don't they?".

Millie span her head looking at Scott she could see the fury in his eyes, "yea... they do" she said glancing at Church taking the Stimpak's

"Come on I'll buy you a drink" she said to Scott as they both walked towards the Door in silence. Once they got a safe distance from the clinic Scott fired up,

"That sonofabitch!" Scott roared kicking the ground in anger so a little dust cloud moved across the floor. "Do they work on ghouls of course it fucking works on ghouls!"

"Calm down!" Millie said raising her voice a little, "he's like that with everyone just ignore him!"

"Racist Bastard" Scott mumbled

"Come on we can go to Brass lantern its open for another hour" Millie said changing the subject, trying to make him feel better.

"No you go, I'm going home" Scott mumbled walking up the metal ramp towards the shanty style houses made of scrap. Millie stood still watching him for a while.

"I'LL GET YOU SOMETHING!" she yelled at the top of her voice making it echo across the entire town before she turned to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Millie" Jenny Stahl said in her usual cheerful manor, "what's up?"

"Nothing really" Millie muttered twirling her fork around in her noodles; resting her head in one hand.

"Where's the other one?" Jenny asked

"He went home"

"Well don't keep me waiting!" Jenny said leaning forwards eagerly onto the bar

"Ok this is what happened" Millie said smirking with the gossip; Millie told her all about the incident with the doctor and how Scott was too pissed so he went home. "Personally I think Scott needs to stop overreacting" Millie added.

"Yea but also Church can be a dick" Jenny said, "Anyhow how is you know 'stuff' between you and him?"

"Other than I'll have to stand him being extremely argumentative tomorrow fine"

"No I mean are you still friend-zoned!" Jenny exclaimed

"Oh well sort of I haven't really told him" Millie blushed

"You know you should, you two make such a cute couple" Jenny said gleefully holding her hands together "just tell him out of the blue you know off guard!"

"Ok I'll try" Millie smiled standing up "Oh also I need some stuff, I'll take some mole rat meat"

"Oh you could make a romantic dinner!" patronised Jenny as she handed over two slabs of greasy brown meat wrapped in paper.

"Yea very romantic" Millie said sarcastically handing her caps "I'll see you later"

When Millie got outside the sky was dark showing a blanket of twinkling white stars, the dusty air felt cool and fresh on her face as she walked up the ramp towards their house. Millie had moved to Megaton from big town three years ago, during that time she had met Scott who was passing through, they decided to stick together.

Millie got to the scrap house (it didn't look like much but it was stable) she opened the door quietly trying not to disturb Scott. She put the mole rat meat in the fridge (which obviously didn't work) and crept up the cool, rusty stairs. At the top of the stairs there where two doors she poked her head into one of the doors into Scott's room he was sleeping on a dirty mattress on a rusty bed frame he clutched his bad arm holding it close to his chest like how a mother would hold a baby. She reversed out into the hall and slid quietly into her room ready for the whirlwind of anger tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Where are they?!" Scott screamed shaking the house.  
Millie woke with a start and jumped out of bed, she hurtled down the stairs to find Scott rummaging through draws and shelves yelling.  
"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed at him.  
"Where the hell are they?!" Scott roared at Millie grabbing her shoulders. His face red and angry and a single tear trickled from his bloodshot eyes; Millie could see he was in pain.  
"Where are what?!" she said bravely.  
"ST-Stimpak's I need those bloody Stimpak's!" He cried.  
" OK...OK I um...I put them upstairs!" Millie exclaimed escaping his grip. She sprinted up the stairs and darted into her room, hauled one of her desk draws open and throwing her hand in searching for the Stimpak's. Suddenly she could feel the needles around her hand. Millie grabbed them and flew down the stairs jumping the last few steps. Scott had collapsed on the floor gripping his arm "Oh god it hurts!"  
"Now I think you're over reacting" she said as she injected the Stimpak into his arm.  
"I don't heal as well as you "Scott said calmly. He looked pale, his sunken green eyes glistened from the dark circles and his peeling thin face looked ill. Millie felt an overpowering need to kiss him but she held herself back.  
"Help me up" Scott said tiredly, holding up his arm. Millie helped him up, there was an awkward silence in the room both looked at each other thinking of what to say, the silence seemed never-ending.  
"Um, are you hungry?" Millie said breaking the silence.  
"Yea, yea I am" Scott replied as he picked up a chair.  
" I'm going out later, so there's some food in the fridge and I'll leave the Stimpak's in there as well" Millie shouted from the small box room which they called a kitchen.  
"Well I'm obviously coming with you" Scott replied.  
"With that arm?" she argued," You'll be useless!"  
"Enough Stimpak's and I'll be fine, what's it for anyway?" Scott asked as he took a mouthful of mole rat meat, his face twisting with the bitter taste.  
"Trading, Moira wants us to take a caravan up to Arefu," Millie said as she stabbed the brown steak with her fork. "It's just some basic supplies, for those late night attacks."  
Later That day Millie and Scott headed to the ' Crater-side supply' a large building made of scrap from an old plane. Waiting outside waiting for them was Moria a cheerful woman who wore a blue, Rob co jumpsuit. She was securing the straps of supplies on a huge Brahmin's back, "I really appreciate this guys" she said to them cheerfully, "Be ultra careful!"  
They took the caravan and headed west they planned to get to Jury street metro station then head north straight to Arefu. They had just got to Jury street station "Scott I need a piss!" Millie said.  
"Can't you wait?" he said impatiently.  
"No" she said bouncing up and down "I'll go behind that diner I'll be back in five seconds I promise!"  
Millie sprinted off leaving Scott with the Caravan. She had just run around the side of the diner and when she ran straight into someone making her fall backwards. "Watch where you're going dick!" she shouted as she got up, "Oh shit" she had run straight into a small group of raiders. The raider who she ran into (a tall man with a shaven head) grabbed her shoulders and slammed her up against the diner wall.  
"Look at what we've got here boy's!" the raider said in a devious way.  
"I don't want any trouble; take whatever caps I have just let me go!" Millie pleaded.  
"We don't want any of your fucking caps bitch!" The raider snarled kicking her in the stomach and letting her fall, "but I will take this" he grabbed a large kitchen knife from under her belt. Millie crawled on the floor gasping for breath her hair fell over her face, the raider grabbed her and lifted her up so she was up against the wall again.  
"What shall we do with her boys?" the raider asked the others smiling.  
"Cut her open!" one of them shouted.  
"NO!" Millie cried tears dripping down her face.  
"You know I've got a better idea!" the other raider exclaimed "take her to Evergreen; we could sell her with the others to the slavers!"  
"You know that's a pretty good idea!" agreed the raider which held Millie "come on bitch you better get moving!"  
"Scott" Millie whispered as she tried to catch her breath "Scott!"  
"Shut up bitch!" the raider shouted pressing a pistol barrel against her back, "go have a look for this 'Scott' and try not to spare him" one of the raiders sprinted off smiling as he took out a combat knife.  
"Now as I suggested" the raider said "start moving!"

Scott stood by the Brahmin, he held a cigarette in one hand "where the hell is she?" he muttered to himself. He heard footsteps from behind him; he turned around to see the raider darting towards him gripping the combat knife. "Jesus!" Scott shouted as he dropped his cigarette, he reached for his pistol. He pulled out the pistol and shot the raider in the leg. Scott walked over holding the pistol as the raider screamed in pain on the ground. He put the pistol against the Raiders head and bent down so they where face to face.  
"Raiders don't travel alone," Scott snarled "so tell me where the girl is!"  
"F-f-fuck you," the raider stuttered,  
"Tell me or your brains will decorate the road," Scott threatened.  
"T-there taking her t-to Evergreen m-mills," The raider chuckled "You can't save her z-zombie,"  
"Oh yea I'll show who's a fucking zombie!" Scott shouted as he pulled the trigger making the raiders brains splatter across the ground. He stood up wiping the crimson blood off his face "Evergreen Mills" he thought "that's where I need to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scott searched the raider for any way of direction to Evergreen mills; he had lost his temper too early. In one of the raiders pockets was a hand drawn map, from what Scott could make out from it was Evergreen Mills was east. He took the raiders knife and map. He then searched the packed Brahmin he took out thirteen Stimpak's, five Stealth boys, ten frag grenades, lots of ammo and a silencer for his pistol. Scott was ready when he found one fatal flaw in his plan "how will I get in?" he muttered to himself. A sudden I idea rocketed down his spine, "I can't get in," he said smiling at the dead raider "but he can."

Meanwhile at Evergreen Mills, Millie felt exhausted from walking. She couldn't have fought off any of the two raiders with no weapons especially the one who had a pistol up against her back the entire time.

"We're almost home bitch" the raider said sniggering.

Home, home the word repeated in her head she wanted to go home, she wanted Scott even if he was captured too it would be better. His protective aura comforted her even in the toughest of situations making her feel safe. Right now she felt hopeless like there was nothing left; she knew she would be sold. She knew she would be passed by slaver to slaver and she knew they captured her for the worst. Millie felt physically sick at the thought of man after man coming and going like she was some sort of whore. She breathed heavily, her head spinning but she kept on walking showing no sign of weakness.

"Welcome to Evergreen Mill's!" the raider announced.

Evergreen Mill's was a sort of huge raider settlement. Hidden in a huge dip of rocks, the colossal building was hidden with the raiders. As they entered there where huge pens to their left and to their right was millions of shack like shelters and a massive sort of fort in the middle surrounded by an electric fence. As they got deeper the raider grabbed Millie by the hair and dragged her to the huge pens which held other slaves for trading, one raider opened the gate while the other pushed her in and locked the gate behind her.

"See you later bitch!" the raider shouted spitting at her from behind the gate.

Scott approached Evergreen Mill's wearing the dead raiders Badlands armour with an arclight helmet to hide his peeling face. As he walked along the railway tracks up to the Mill he thought of a plan. He would hide out at the Mill and at night he would use his silenced pistol and stealth boys to kill off the raiders outside till he can rescue Millie. The closer he got the more nervous he became, he stood up straight and walked in trying not to blow his cover.

Millie fell to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes she sat curled up in the corner of the pen sobbing.

"Are you OK?" A woman said crawling up to her from the other side of the pen. Her face was dirty and she had a large bruise on her left eye. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, they didn't," Millie whimpered before she broke down again.

"It's OK," the woman hushed, "Now tell me what's your name?"

"Millie," Millie said drying her tears "my names Millie, why do they want us?"

"Slavery dear," the woman said softly trying to break the bad news.

The word echoed in her head and the haunting image reappeared making her sick. Millie stood up breathing heavily holding her chest, the world spun around her making her stomach lurch causing her to vomit in the corner of the pen. The woman rubbed Millie's back and holding her hair away from her face. Millie looked up gasping for breath; she spotted a raider walk pass the pens staring at her, she stared back staring at the black space of his arclight helmet where his eyes where. The raider lifted his helmet front slightly showing his face; Millie knew who it was, the flaky lips and crumbling skin could only mean one person. Scott had just walked in to the largest raider encampment in the capital wasteland, for her.


End file.
